1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for monitoring mechanical health of an apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Any mechanical product will eventually fail. Often, a failure of a component or sub-component results in failure of an overall system. Such failures present safety, time, and financial concerns. Failures are attributable to a plurality of damage mechanisms, such as fatigue, corrosion, and buckling. A method or apparatus for predicting failure of a system, component, or sub-component would allow operators to repair, replace, or retire system components prior to actual failure, which reduces negative consequence of component failure.
Patents related to the current invention are summarized herein.
Deterministic Techniques
Typically, computer-based systems use a mapping between observed symptoms of failure and the equipment where the mapping is built using deterministic techniques. The mapping typically takes the form of a look-up table, a symptom-problem matrix, trend analysis, and production rules.
Vibrational Analysis
R. Klein “Method and System for Diagnostics and Prognostics of a Mechanical System”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,027,953 B2 (Apr. 11, 2006) describes a vibrational analysis system for diagnosis of health of a mechanical system by reference to vibration signature data from multiple domains, which aggregates several features applicable to a desired fault for trend analysis of the health of the mechanical system.
Intelligent System
S. Patel, et. al. “Process and System for Developing Predictive Diagnostic Algorithms in a Machine”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,108 B1 (Jun. 11, 2002) describe a process for developing an algorithm for predicting failures in a system, such as a locomotive, comprising conducting a failure mode analysis to identify a subsystem, collecting expert data on the subsystem, and generating a predicting signal for identifying failure modes, where the system uses external variables that affect the predictive accuracy of the system.
C. Bjornson, “Apparatus and Method for Monitoring and Maintaining Plant Equipment”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,145 B1 (Jan. 11, 2003) describes a computer system that implements a process for gathering, synthesizing, and analyzing data related to a pump and/or a seal, in which data are gathered, the data is synthesized and analyzed, a root cause is determined, and the system suggests a corrective action.
C. Bjornson, “Apparatus and Method for Monitoring and Maintaining Plant Equipment”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,728,660 B2 (Apr. 27, 2004) describes a computer system that implements a process for gathering, synthesizing, and analyzing data related to a pump and/or a seal, in which data are gathered, the data is synthesized and analyzed, and a root cause is determined to allow a non-specialist to properly identify and diagnose a failure associated with a mechanical seal and pump.
K. Pattipatti, et. al. “Intelligent Model-Based Diagnostics for System Monitoring, Diagnosis and Maintenance”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,536,277 B2 (May 19, 2009) and K. Pattipatti, et. al. “Intelligent Model-Based Diagnostics for System Monitoring, Diagnosis and Maintenance”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,260,501 B2 (Aug. 21, 2007) both describe systems and methods for monitoring, diagnosing, and for condition-based maintenance of a mechanical system, where model-based diagnostic methodologies combine or integrate analytical models and graph-based dependency models to enhance diagnostic performance.
Probabilistic Techniques
Typically, deterministic methods are used to predict failures. A limited number of probability methods have been proposed for determination of component failure. Probability based component failure systems related to the present invention are summarized herein.
Inferred Data
R. Tryon, et. al. “Method and Apparatus for Predicting Failure in a System”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,006,947 B2 (Feb. 28, 2006) describe a method and apparatus for predicting system failure or reliability using a computer implemented model relying on probabilistic analysis, where the model uses data obtained from references and data inferred from acquired data. More specifically, the method and apparatus uses a pre-selected probabilistic model operating on a specific load to the system while the system is under operation.
Virtual Prototyping
R. Tryon, et. al. “Method and Apparatus for Predicting Failure of a Component”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,016,825 B1 (Mar. 21, 2006) describe a method and apparatus for predicting component failure using a probabilistic model of a material's microstructural-based response to fatigue using virtual prototyping, where the virtual prototyping simulates grain size, grain orientation, and micro-applied stress in fatigue of the component.
R. Tryon, et. al. “Method and Apparatus for Predicting Failure of a Component, and for Determining a Grain Orientation Factor for a Material”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,480,601 B2 (Jan. 20, 2009) describe a method and apparatus for predicting component failure using a probabilistic model of a material's microstructural-based response to fatigue using a computer simulation of multiple incarnations of real material behavior or virtual prototyping.
Statement of the Problem
A method or apparatus for predicting failure of a system, component, or sub-component is needed to allow operators to repair, replace, or retire system components prior to actual failure, which reduces negative consequence of component failure.